plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Scott
Edward "Mammon" Scott was a character on Plagued, although he is now inactive. He was created on November 29th, 2010 and used to be one of the Kakai. Personality Edward is driven by greed but well versed in the seven other deadly sins, with sloth being the exception. Cunning and manipulative, he doesn’t view other beings as beings at all; rather, they are possessions to be had or possessions already own. His own slaves he treats harshly and often with cruelty, while at the same time being protective. Their existence gives him power and that above all other things is what Edward craves the most. He rivals Satan with his ambition, a trait that has put him at odds with his dark master in the past. His subservience to Satan is a position he loathes, but cannot escape. History Edward was a being born into hell, he remembers little of his life before being spawned on the earth nearly two years ago. It was a place devoid of time and description; He remembers only that it was drastically different from the place he was now. A message was implanted when he was born again, It was simply ‘Kill, Maim, Slaughter, Do this for your lord and master’. The last part went ignored in Edward’s ears. He did these things for himself. He did them to gain power. He did them for fun. It was easy at first. Mostly because there were so many humans around, and they were o so oblivious. Edward took his first major city in nine days; creating a few Overminds of his own in the process, always out of weak, submissive, and fearful people, so they could be easily controlled. They would be loyal, and know only what Edward chose to tell them. He never spoke his true name “Mammon” and some began to believe he was Satan incarnate. He never disputed this rumor; only let it fester inside them until they swore it was truth. In six months he had a massive army of lesser and Overminds alike, the only trouble being that humans were becoming hard to find. They adapted to the threat, got smarter. They even had the audacity to fight back, as if they had a chance. Edward left his Overminds as the prey began to thin out, leaving instructions that were the exact same as the ones he’d first received. With the exception being who the master truly was. He’d heard the name Safe Haven whispered out of dying lips on more than one occasion, and it was always a traveler who said it. These travelers became a fascination, bordering on obsession. He’d sometimes spend days with the humans, learning all they knew. Edward would befriend them, suggesting they travel to the place together, of course it would be safer that way. Almost always, the travelers agreed. He relished the hope in their eyes before they realized what he was, he loved the way it turned to despair when he butchered them. He was led to this place by a trail of corpses, now those corpses followed him here. Category:Characters Category:Overminds Category:Males Category:Inactive